


Our Reversed Heroes

by moonlight_bunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_bunny/pseuds/moonlight_bunny
Summary: Anzu has come up with an interesting idea for a new live show, and it is hard to swallow for some of the boys. Even more troubles begin when the outfits for the show are introduced, and a certain someone isn't happy with his outfit at all! Are the groups UNDEAD and RYUSEITAI able to pull the show through, and what will happen on the backstage when the lights are finally turned off...?
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 27





	1. First Round

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of mine I wrote some time ago, so I have no idea how this story is sitting in the current Ensemble Stars continuity since I'm not following the series as much as I used to do. Don't let it bother you, though. 
> 
> It was difficult to invent a title since I didn't have one for this story, so I came up with... whatever that pun might be. I also don't remember how I come up with this scenario. Probably I just wanted to play with the idea of the characters doing something they usually don't do. If you feel like to drawing the costumes I was describing in the story, feel free to :D
> 
> There is a loose sequel to this story which makes some references to things that happened in this one. Both stories can be enjoyed as separate works as well.
> 
> English is not my native language, so there might be wrong prepositions, weird words etc. scattered through this story even though I tried to proof-read it as good as I could.

”…and that’s about all there is to need to know about this live show – well, for now on, at least. Do you have any questions?”

Anzu, the only producer and girl student at the Yumenosaki Academy, looked eagerly at the idol group UNDEAD. They were having a meeting in the light music club’s clubroom concerning the next event Anzu was planning. The UNDEAD boys looked puzzled, but finally, Koga Oogami opened his mouth.

“Say, are you sure this is going to work? We, the mighty UNDEAD playing some kind of a hero role here? Hah! Sorry, but I don’t think our fans will buy it!” Koga frowned.

His tone of speech was mocking as always, but since Anzu was already used to it, she didn’t bother.

“That’s actually why are we trying this out! Playing different roles might increase your popularity and gain you more fans! It might also attract new people to the show and you may even get new fans from the other demographic. And if it won’t work out as I planned, well, at least your fans might get a few laughs out of it. At least I hope so…” Anzu sounded a little uncertain.

Rei Sakuma smiled.

“I think it’s another brilliant idea coming from of your sweet little head. Good! I, as a leader of UNDEAD, hereby declare that we take part in this!” Rei announced.

Koga didn’t look amused at all.

“Hey, wait! I didn’t say I’d agree to this!”

“Ah, stop barking, doggy! You’re not in the position to make any decisions here Rei’s smile was distinctly evil.

“Shut up, vampire bastard!” Koga snapped.

“And there they go again. Are you okay, Anzu? You look tired”, Adonis Otogari sounded a little worried.

“Yes, I’m fine! This is just a bit of an ordeal to arrange. I need to ask about this from RYUSEITAI members as well. You see, they will be playing villain role in the show. It is targeted for an older audience than they usually have, and older fans are something RYUSEITAI would benefit from”, Anzu explained.

“RYUSEITAI playing villains? They usually do hero-themed live shows for kids. It might be interesting”, Adonis pondered.

“Well, if there’s lots of cute girls in the audience, I don’t care who plays which role! Just make me look good in it, okay?” Kaoru Hakaze winked to Anzu.

“Uh, I’ll try my best! And now… about the outfits I’ve been thinking about…” Anzu took out some papers from this bag.

“I’ll try to inquire Shu Itsuki –senpai if he would be able to make them. I have made some sketches based on my ideas about the show, so we might be able to use them. It won’t be too much work for Itsuki-senpai that way, either…”

“We look forward to what marvelous garments you might bring us. But now, if you excuse me, I’m in need of my slumber. So, if you…?” Rei stood up.

“Oh, yes, sorry for holding you so long, Sakuma-senpai! I’m going to ask RYUSEITAI guys right away about this, so I’ll be in touch with you as soon as possible!” Anzu said and started to make her leave.

“No need to go alone, Anzu-chan! I’ll happily escort you”, Kaoru smiled to Anzu and walked towards her.

“Uh, thank you, Kaoru-san, but I don’t think that’s necessary”, Anzu tried to avoid Kaoru’s company.

“Nonsense! You know, all sorts of weird characters keep roaming those hallways these days. It’s just my duty to protect you, right?” Kaoru said and put his arm around Anzu’s shoulders.

“Well, whatever”, Anzu said and shook Kaoru’s arm off her shoulders.

“I need to go now. See you soon!”

After Anzu had left the room accompanied by Kaoru, Koga sighed.

“Seriously, what is she thinking? Heroes and villains? I don’t understand any of this. How this could be useful to us, anyway!” Koga grinded his teeth.

“Calm down. It is good to try something else for a change. Besides, we haven’t been able to do many performances recently, so this is a good chance for us to rise in popularity. What do you think, Adonis-kun?” Rei turned to Adonis.

“Concept is interesting but we can work with it. I wonder what kind of hero role I need to play…” He sounded a little worried.

“That’s the least of our problems. We need to decide which song to perform, and we need to take RYUSEITAI’s part in this in consideration as well… it won’t be easy, but I hope it will be worth of all effort poured into this,” Rei said.

“I think it’s stupid! Fuck, I don’t even want to take part in this, but you made me to do so!” Koga snapped at Rei.

“Ah, be quiet, doggy! I need my rest and you are in my way. Alas, we will meet again after I have ascended from my slumber. Farewell, my sweet children of the night.”

With that said, Rei plunged into his coffin and close the lid. Koga frowned and Adonis shrugged.

“We can’t help it now. Let’s return to this until we know more”, Adonis said.

“I know, I know! I just don’t like the idea. Or RYUSEITAI guys! Or our “leader”! This is going to be a disaster!” Koga raged.

“Don’t be so negative about it. Only time will show how it will turn out”, Adonis tried to comfort Koga.

“I only hope time would go faster so this would be over sooner”, Koga sighed.

-

A week later, Anzu’s plans were in full motion. Stage, which used elements from previous temporary stages used in different RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD shows was being built, songs and dance numbers were practiced to be perfect and the boys had even gotten a script worked by Anzu and Chiaki Morisawa, the leader of RYUSEITAI. The show they were planning included some acting scenes which were to be performed between song and dance numbers. It was a lot of work, and even though the student council president Eichi Tenshouin had doubted Anzu’s idea at first, he was starting to show at least some sort of approval.

That day, both RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD members were gathered at handicraft club’s clubroom in order to try out their costumes for the show.

“Alright! As you already might know from the script you have been practicing this week, I have a different role for all of you!” Anzu sounded excited.

Some of the boys looked excited as well, but some looked somewhat worried.

“Okay, first, UNDEAD’S role in the show. As you already know, I revised the script, so I have you all playing a faction consisting of heroic agents trying to reveal the villain’s true identities and stop their plans. As for costumes, we have classical choices for Sakuma-senpai and Kaoru-san, and more action-suited costumes for Adonis-kun and Koga-kun. They will be suitable for your dance numbers, too! You can try them out with Kagehira-kun over there.”

“And now, for RYUSEITAI’S outfits…” Anzu turned a page.

“You will basically have villain roles based on Morisawa-senpai’s writing and they are sort of opposites of the hero roles you usually play in your regular live shows. Let’s see…”

“I don’t understand this concept at all”, Koga complained while grabbing his costume from Mika’s hands.

“I think it is interesting. Oh, my costume looks marvelous!” Rei was smiling while examining his costume which seemed to consist of long jacket.

“Ooh, look at this! I’ve always wanted to play a secret agent! Girls will faint when they see me in this!” Kaoru sounded happy while inspecting his costume, which looked like a black tuxedo.

“They’d better do that, so they won’t see this ridiculous show!” Koga muttered and started to change his clothes.

“…and Kanata-senpai will act as a villainous pirate captain wanting to release his sea creatures all over the world. Are you okay with this?” Anzu asked RYUSEITAI boys.

“Cool! This is going to be a great success! Isn’t it, Midori-kun! Your role is so cute!” Chiaki Morisawa said excitedly and clang to Midori Takamine.

“Uuh, let go of me! I don’t want to do this…” Midori complained.

“Don’t complain, Midori-kun! This will be great! It is original and made by me! I’m sure you will-“

But they didn’t hear what Midori would surely be or do by Chiaki, since Koga screamed so loudly it took everyone’s attention.

“What? What’s wrong with him?” Shu Itsuki sounded very annoyed.

“Barking dogs won’t bite, you know”, Rei said and smiled.

“What the fuck is this?!”

Koga had finished changing and everyone looked at him. He was wearing a black catsuit, which was obviously very tight. 

“Ooh, it looks good on you! Good job, Itsuki! He looks just like a spy”, Chiaki praised Shu.

“It would look better if he didn’t complain so much about it. And, he needs to go commando with the outfit, otherwise the lines of his underwear will show”, Shu said while examining outfit on Koga.

“Stop looking at me!! Why is this so tight?! I don’t like this! I look fucking ridiculous in this! Anzu! What’s wrong with you?!” Koga raged.

“There, there, puppy! Don’t bark so much, you’ll scare Anzu”, Rei said and patted Koga’s head.

“Let go of me, you vampire bastard!” Koga shouted and waved his hands.

“I won’t. Sorry that you had to see this, Anzu. He’s wild as always. I’ll take him out to cool down a bit”, Rei said and started pushing Koga to the club room door.

“Uh, but, Rei-san-?” Anzu tried to interfere, but Rei just dismissed her.

“Be careful with my outfits!” Shu sounded angry.

“Sure, sure. We’ll come back soon!”

Rei closed the door, looked around and then pushed Koga against the wall opposite the door.

“Ow! Let me go, you fucking vampire shit!”

“Wash your mouth or I’ll do it with your blood.” 

“Hah! I doubt that! It’s not like you to be violent, vampire!”

“Want to try that out?” Rei asked with a low voice and moved closer to Koga.

“Uh, not really… but what’s with this outfit shit?! Why I have to wear THIS?! Your outfit is much better than this skin-tight abomination!”

And he was somewhat right: Rei’s outfit was good-looking. It included a classic, black cheer squad leader jacket with UNDEAD-themed embroidery inside and a headband with UNDEAD logo on it. He also had sunglasses, black trousers and boots. But he had no shirt at all: his chest was bare and it was now a little too close to Koga…

“True, my garment is spectacular, but I can’t say I’d dislike your outfit, either…” Rei and looked at Koga’s body.

Koga looked surprised and blushed.

“Really? But it’s so tight! I feel like everybody is seeing everything… I can’t even wear any underwear under this! I need to go commando… you heard what Itsuki-senpai said! Argh, I can’t take it!” Koga started to lose it.

“Relax, the fabric is thick enough to prevent anyone seeing a thing… but you should be careful”, Rei said with a cryptic tone in his voice.

“And why’s that?” Koga frowned.

“You know… if you’ll have an erection like that in a show, it is not a good advertisement for UNDEAD.”

Koga looked down and clearly saw there was something happening down there.

“Stupid vampire and your stupid costume!” Koga swore.

“What, is my bare chest making you that horny?” Rei asked with amusement.

They looked at each other. Rei was almost painfully close to Koga. He was still holding him down from his shoulders. Just another inch, and their lips would be touching. Rei moved even closer…

“Ah-“

“Hey, are you two still there?”

Both Rei and Koga almost jumped with fright. It was Tetora Nagumo, looking out the missing UNDEAD members. Rei closed his eyes, and Koga noticed he looked almost annoyed. Koga looked down again and was relieved to notice that his growing erection had gone thanks to the abrupt end to the events. Rei shook his head almost undetected, and they went back to the clubroom following Tetora.

Inside, everyone has changed to their costumes. Kanata looked oddly gorgeous with his pirate king outfit. Kaoru was handsome as ever wearing a classic tuxedo and holding a prop handgun. Adonis was wearing some sort of special forces costume, which was a little bulky but brought the best of his muscular built into the view. Shinobu Sengoku was dressed as a ninja, Tetora as some sort of martial arts champion and Chiaki was wearing a white cheer gang leader uniform with RYUSEITAI motifs, opposing Rei’s outfit. First, Koga thought Midori was nowhere to be seen, but then he realized he must be inside the mascot costume which obviously displayed one of Kanata’s pirate king’s sea monsters. We look like some sort of amusement park freak show with a cheer squad, Koga told to himself and sighed.

“You all look great! Good job, Itsuki-senpai!” Anzu was very pleased with the results and he admired the outfits from several angles.

“Of course my work is brilliant! Just bring every costume back in good condition”, Shu pleaded. 

“We’ll try our best to keep these in pristine condition!” Anzu promised him: her eyes were glowing.

“Okay, everyone, good work today! Everything’s coming together in time, so let’s make this a great show!” Anzu clapped her hands together and sounded excited.

“Thank you, Anzu! We RYUSEITAI promise to make this our best show so far!” Chiaki sounded overly excited as usual.

“We UNDEAD do our best as well”, Rei told Anzu and nodded.

“Thank you!”

When they were taking off their costumes and changing to their uniforms, Koga couldn’t help but think where the situation in the hallway could have taken him and Rei, after all…

-

It was the night of the live show show. It was arranged to be in the evening, and the school grounds were already bustling with fans of both RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD. There were not as many children as there usually were in the RYUSEITAI shows, but many teenage girls seemed to have come over. Anzu had arranged Valkyrie, unit of Shu and Mika, to sell merchandise and other stuff at a stall and theater club was making some impressions on the stage before the actual show started. Chiaki and Anzu had got some help with the script from Wataru Hibiki, the president of theater club, so as thanks they had let Wataru’s club to be their warm-up act. Wataru was also going to narrate the actual event later on.

In the academy, in one of the locker rooms near the gym, all the unit members of RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD were changing into their costumes expect Midori, whose mascot costume was too big to be held inside a locker room.

“Looks like Anzu has gone help Midori-kun with his costume. Are you jealous, Tetora-kun?” Kaoru teased.

“Why would I be?” Tetora told him back but his cheeks were a little red.

“Stop harassing my juniors! And shouldn’t it be you who’s jealous?” Chiaki asked.

“Well… there’s always other girls to feast my eyes on… especially today. I bet my fans are coming by masses to see me in this!” Kaoru said and tried to tie his bow tie.

“Let me help you with that”, Adonis went to help Kaoru.

Koga struggled with his zipper. The costume was tight, and the zipper was in the back.

“Hey! I need help here as well!” Koga shouted.

“Don’t bark, I’m already here”, Rei whispered and blew into Koga’s ear.

Rei pulled the zipper up as slowly as possible, and he followed how Koga’s breathing grew a little heavier. Perfect. Now he couldn’t turn around for a while… Rei smiled to himself.

“Hey Sakuma, what’s taking you so long with that? We should be going soon”, Chiaki said.

“I apologize, I was just stroking my puppy a little here”, Rei said.

He felt how anger was building inside Koga, and he toyed with the situation in which Koga would turn around, shouting, and everyone could see the obvious bulge in his costume…

But knocking on the door interrupted Rei’s plans.

“Um, excuse me, but is someone ready? I need help with Midori’s costume here…” It was Anzu’s voice.

“Coming!” Chiaki shouted while tightening his headband.

He rushed out of the door. Everyone else was still dressing themselves up and examining the results from the mirror. Some of them looked excited, some looked unsure and even worried.

“You know…”

Koga finally turned around. His face was bright red and he looked both angry and bashful at the same time.

“Hmm?” Rei just smiled.

“After the show, I’m definitely going to kill you!”

“You can always try, but it’s not that easy to kill a vampire!” Rei smiled and squinted.

-

“Ooh, the malevolent creature made by Pirate King the Blue is down! Is there anyone in the villain’s side to step up for him?”

Wataru’s excited commentary seemed to excite audience as well, and they waved their light sticks as Tetora jumped forward. 

“Haa! Let me take this stance!” Tetora tried to sound as manly as possible.

“Oh no, what should the heroes do!” Wataru turned around and pointed at UNDEAD members.

“You’ll take him down! Let’s go!” Rei said and pushed Koga forward.

After a dancing scene which included a mock fight by Tetora and Koga, it was time for a final confrontation of the show. Rei and Chiaki faced each other. The others were wavering in the background, trying to pretend to be defeated.

“Ha ha ha! So! It comes down the two of us!” Chiaki grinned.

“It seems so. I will put your evil plans down for once and for all!” Rei was really into his role.

“Which one of these two factions will win this great fight? I don’t know, but they’ll meet again and finish their business at their next battle!” Wataru announced.

Audience clapped and shouted, and it seemed to be pleased by the show by far.

“And now we have a song from both sides! Let’s give a big round of applause to the unit RYUSEITAI! Today playing the villain role, but usually our trustworthy heroes! Are they ready to give their all tonight? This is their song, Five Coloured Shooting Star!!!!!”

While the rest of RYUSEITAI was preparing for the number, the UNDEAD boys went backstage with Midori, who needed to change fast out from his mascot costume. Adonis helped him, and he managed to dash to the stage just before the song started.

“Okay, listen. After the verse “Ryusei Hanabi” we get ready for our song, okay? That’s when they’ll blow the fireworks”, Rei told the rest of the group.

“It sucks to perform after fireworks! They’re being too grand with their performance”, Koga complained.

“We can’t really help it, can we? But Anzu told me she has arranged something, so let’s just hope for the best”, Rei said.

They nodded, and it didn’t take long until the final chorus started. Fireworks were shot and soon it was UNDEAD’s turn to took the stage.

“Thanks, RYUSEITAI! Energetic as always, even when portraying as villains! And now, the unit who surprisingly played the heroic roles today, UNDEAD! Do they still have enough evil charisma to leas you into a dark-colored trance with their popular hit, Melody in the Dark? Ladies and gentlemen, here’s UNDEAD!”

Even though they were still wearing their agent-hero-whatever costumes, they sang and danced well. Kaoru, who had gotten some sort of ego boost from his outfit was flirting with the audience even more than usual. Koga’s slick dance moves looked better than ever since his tight costume was emphasizing every move he made. And, for Rei’s surprise, he didn’t make any mistakes. Girls screamed, and the other audience seemed to be pleased as well.

When the final chorus started, Anzu’s arrangement was revealed: with the help of the people arranging the set, they reflected a light show on the background. They had happened to have some sorts of light show projector, and the effect just looked good against the stage. They weren’t fireworks, but definitely more of UNDEAD’s style.

After the song ended, RYUSEITAI also came to the stage. They bowed to their audience, and after that, they went outside the stage for a while in order to give some autographs and talk with fans that had come to the show.

After the final fans had left, Anzu came to them.

“Great work! It turned out brilliant! Thank you!” Her eyes were sparkling.

“No, thank you! This show was the best, ever!” Chiaki sounded excited.

“And thank you for arranging the fireworks for us!”, Tetora said and Anzu nodded.

“Anyway, how about the afterparty? Do we have anything arranged?” Rei asked.

“We do! Marine Life Club is offering us a place to hold a party, and Shu and Mika are bringing us food there! We can’t stay too long, but let’s make it a blast!” Chiaki was excited as usual.

“Sounds great! I’ll participate, too!” Anzu said and smiled to Chiaki.

“But we have to change our clothes first. Let’s do that quickly so we can enjoy the party longer!” Tetora said.

Rei sharpened his ears. Now was his chance.

“May I come a little later? I left my sunglasses to the backstage and I need to recover them. Otherwise, Itsuki-san will try to kill a vampire…” Rei tried to sound worried.

“Sure! It’s not obligatory to come, anyway”, Chiaki said.

“Speaking of outfits, Itsuki-senpai demanded us to return them in the best condition possible so make sure you have everything! Koga-san, you don’t have your goggles! Don’t tell me you’ve lost them”, Anzu sounded worried.

Koga groped in his head. Sure, he had had his agent goggles during the show. Probably one of the show kicks from Tetora during their dance number had sent them flying from his head.

“Shit! They probably dropped somewhere during the show. I’ll go to find them, they should be on stage somewhere…”

“Okay, but be quick! First come, first served: there might be enough food for everyone!” Kaoru said and winked to Koga.

“Fucking bastards, you better leave something for me!!” Koga snapped.

The others laughed and went towards the dressing rooms. Rei had vanished somewhere, so Koga went to the stage in order to look for the goggles. But they weren’t there. Maybe he had dropped them when they were in the backstage.

Koga went to the back of the stage. He caught a glimpse of something green. Great, they were there. Now he just needed to grab them quickly, then join the party-

But his thoughts were halted abruptly. Suddenly, someone jumped on him. He was pushed against the stage wall. He felt heavy breathing in his ear.

“Wha-!”

“Silence. Someone might hear us…”

Rei pressed himself against Koga. Koga also felt something hard pressing against him…

“Let me go! What are you do-mmmph!”

Rei covered Koga’s mouth with his hand.

“Quiet, doggy.”

Rei’s other hand slid up Koga’s left side, making Koga shiver. Koga closed his eyes. Rei kissed his neck, which made his flesh crawl. Suddenly, his already tight costume felt even tighter.

“You cannot even imagine how hard it has been for me trying keep my hands off your body the whole time…”

Koga suddenly recalled the show. He remembered feeling like someone had been staring him maybe too closely, but he had just thought it was some fan in the audience or Anzu overseeing the show. But it had been him, inspecting every square inch of his tightly dressed body…

“You vampire bastard… why are you so into this?” Koga panted as Rei let his hand slip away from Koga’s mouth and move lower.

“You look incredible in this costume. Anzu did great work designing this… well, I also need to give credit to Itsuki-san as well… and to think you have nothing under this… it makes my chest burning…”

Rei was almost groaning just by touching Koga’s body. His hand reached Koga’s bulge and he grabbed it over the costume.

“Ah! S-sakuma…”

“Let’s see… aah, you’re already this hard. Bad puppy, I need to teach you some manners…”

Suddenly, Rei turned Koga around and kissed him, roughly and deeply, and Koga answered. Their tongues twisted around each other, and Koga started to feel a severe need to get out his costume as soon as possible.

Rei grabbed Koga’s cheeks and brought him even closer, and they kept kissing until Koga felt like he was out of breath. Rei let go, and for a while they just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“S-sakuma… senpai…”, Koga panted.

“Y-yes…”

“T-take this thing off me… I can’t take it any longer!” Koga pleaded.

Rei came closer again, and kissed Koga. At the same time, his hand reached for Koga’s neck. He grabbed the zipper and slid it down very slowly. Koga breathed even heavier, and Rei though that he had to be almost in pain with his violent erection and the tight costume.

Finally, the zipper was all way down and Koga’s upper body was released from the tight grip of the costume. Koga pulled the catsuit all way down to his knees, revealing his bare body to Rei. Rei just admired it for a while, but then he grabbed Koga and turned him around. He pressed himself roughly against him and reached for his erection.

The first stroke made Koga moan so hard Rei was sure someone was going to find them, but he couldn’t help but continue. Koga tried to be quiet but it was so difficult: Rei’s touches were just too good to stand.

“S-sakuma, I-I can’t take it… much longer!” Koga gasped.

Rei continued stroking Koga, but reached for his pants buttons with his other hand. It didn’t take him long to open his pants and take his manhood out of them. He was also breathing heavily, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come, either…

Rei grabbed Koga’s hips and put his chin onto Koga’s shoulder.

“Aah… are you ready?”

“S-sakuma… senpai... please…”

Koga’s pleading was so cute Rei couldn’t held himself back any longer. He thrusted himself into Koga, who moaned hard. Rei couldn’t tell if it was from pain, or pleasure, or both. He also groaned, and found it very difficult to stand up. 

“Aaah… nngghh… you feel… so… good…”

“S-sakuma-sen… aah!”

Rei thrusted deeper, and they both sighed at the same time. It felt so good and Rei had to start moving faster. Koga quivered and let out small moans. Rei reached for Koga’s manhood with his other hand, and when he stroked it, it made Koga almost scream.

“S-sakuma-senpai!”

It was like it was almost too much for him to bear. Koga moaned and groaned, and Rei was breathing heavily.

“S-sakuma-senpai, this… nnngh! Is too –aaah – much! I-I’m going to-!”

“I… aah!”

Rei thrusted harder, stroking Koga at the same time, making Koga come hard. His whole body was trembling and his heart was beating so fast Rei could hear it explicitly in his ears. And it was last thing he even heard, since he came too, hard and strongly, shaking violently and seeing nothing but black for a while.

After the maelstrom of orgasm had brought Rei back to his senses, he realized Koga was still breathing heavily. He pulled out of him and hugged him behind. His bare body was hot and felt good against Rei’s bare chest.

“S-sakuma… senpai…”

“Yes?”

“Aah… nothing, really…”

“I already told you to keep quiet. You are the cutest when you keep your mouth shut.”

“You… vampire bastard…”

“Oh, you are really exhausted. I apologize, I might have been carried away too much…”

“No… it was… great…”

Koga turned around. His face was red, and he was still panting a little. He looked so cute Rei couldn’t help himself. He grabbed his chin and kissed him. This time, softly.

“My favourite pet.”

Rei’s remark only seemed to annoy Koga, whose expression turned angrier.

“Someday… I’ll finish you, for sure!”

“There, you seem to have your energy back!” Rei smiled to Koga and patted his cheek.

Rei pulled away from Koga and put his pants on again. Then he went on and picked Koga’s goggles from the floor.

“These were part of your costume, I recall?” Rei asked.

“Yeah. And you know, Sakuma-senpai…”

Koga was struggling to get his costume back on, but Rei gave no sign of helping him.

“I bet it was you who knocked the goggles back there! Just in order to arrange this… this.”

Koga blushed because he couldn’t find a suitable word. Rei just gave him a cryptic smile.

“Who knows. But try to be a little faster with that costume. We need to hurry to the party. Otherwise, they’ll start to wonder where we are…” Rei said and looked around.

Luckily, no one seemed to have heard or seen them. No one was around.

“I know! Fuck! This costume is too tight, I can’t pull the zipper up!”

Rei just sighed.

“Leave it that way, we need to change anyway and the locker room is close. Let’s go.”

Koga resisted for a while, but then gave up and exited the backstage with Rei.

At the locker room door, they met Anzu.

“There you are! I looked for you everywhere! This was the last place, I was just about to knock the door.”

“Oh, Anzu, no need to worry. Looking for our missing costume parts just took longer than we expected”, Rei said and smiled at Anzu.

“Did you find everything?” Anzu sounded worried.

“Everything. Now, excuse us, we’ll change our garments and attend the banquet afterwards”, Rei told Anzu.

“Fine… but, Koga-san! Why is your zipper open? I told you to take good care of these costumes!” Anzu scolded Koga.

“Ah… you know, this fucking thing was so tight! I needed to… relieve myself a little.”

Anzu looked weirdly at Koga, who blushed. And she was sure she could hear Rei chuckling a little.

“Well… I understand, but catsuits are meant to be tight! Was it too uncomfortable on you?” She asked.

“Uh, well, almost, but I could manage…” Koga couldn’t bring himself to look Anzu in her eyes.

“Especially after relieving himself”, Rei said and smiled.

Koga blushed even harder, and now Anzu didn’t understand them at all!

“Well… everything seems to be fine with your costumes, so just leave them in the locker room. Itsuki-senpai will come to pick them after he leaves the party. We don’t have much time left to use the Marine Life Club’s clubroom, so be sure to attend before we have to leave!” Anzu told Koga and Rei.

“I will come and I make sure puppy here attends too”, Rei said, pulled Koga with him to the locker room and closed the door.

Anzu left for the party again, but while she was passing the locker room hallway, she was sure she could hear Koga screaming “You vampire bastard!!”


	2. Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of the previous Heroes VS Villains live show featuring idol units UNDEAD and RYUSEITAI, Anzu is arranging a second take. Not everyone is enthusiastic about this new live show, but the problem does not lie in the outfits this time. Are the boys able to handle the show which mostly centers around the unit leaders, and what is happening behind the closed classroom doors...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loose continuation to the first chapter. Reading that is not really necessary in order to understand this story, though there are some references to the previous work. I wrote this story a long time after writing the first part, and since I have not been following Ensemble Stars as closely as I used to, there might be some continuity issues with the current canon. I also realized I forgot to check at least some of the appellations characters use of each other, so there might be mistakes with those, too.
> 
> English is not my native language, so there might be wrong prepositions, weird words etc. scattered through this story even though I tried to proof-read it as good as I could.

”…so, basically, due to the popular demand, this live show will be a continuation to the one you did before! Do you have any questions?”

Anzu, the only producer and girl student of Yumenosaki Academy, kept looking eagerly at the idol groups UNDEAD and RYUSEITAI. The two groups and Anzu were holding a meeting in one of the school’s practice rooms and most of the boys were wearing their practice outfits. RYUSEITAI’s leader Chiaki Morizawa looked excited, UNDEAD’s frontman Rei Sakuma just smiled cryptically.

“Oh yes! That’s great! I have been waiting for this for so long!” Chiaki exclaimed and smiled.

“Hey, come on, leader, it’s not that long since we did the previous one”, RYUSEITAI member Tetora Nagumo sighed and put his hand on Chiaki’s shoulder in order to calm him down.

“Why the fuck we have to do this same thing AGAIN? Wasn’t the last time enough?” Koga Oogami, a UNDEAD member, asked angrily.

“Now, now, doggy! I had a marvellous time last time, and I am quite sure you had too”, Rei Sakuma said and smiled at Koga, who blushed a little.

“Um, I don’t know about you guys, but the audience was definitely enjoying their time. Feedback of the show was very positive, and there were many comments like this… let’s see… “the show was great and I can’t wait to see the next instalment!” So, people are pretty much wishing for the storyline to continue… if you want to continue it, that’s it”, Anzu said while going through some papers.

“Of course we want to continue! Right, members?” Chiaki said and turned to look at his groupmates.

“Right… I guess”, Tetora said and shrugged.

“I’m depressed… I don’t want to do anything”, Midori Takamine, a phlegmatic member of RYUSEITAI sighed deeply.

“If Chiaki wishes to do it, I’m willing to do it, too!” Said Kanata Shinkai and smiled.

“Excellent. Hereby I declare we UNDEAD are also willing to take part in second round”, Rei said.

“I agree! This is the prefect show to show off my skills”, said Kaoru Hakaze.

“Hey! I didn’t say I’d contribute to ANYTHING!” Koga yelled.

“Oh, stop yapping, doggy! This is not about what you want… or is it?” Rei said and smiled.

Koga went speechless and others gave him a puzzled look, but Anu continued with her plans.

“Great! Okay, since last time the script ended to the point where leaders were about to face each other, I was planning that this time, we should centre the show around you two, Sakuma-senpai, Morisawa-senpai! Of course, you’ll be performing songs as group, too, but the focus of the script are your solo performances. What do you think about this?” Anzu asked and looked from Chiaki to Rei.

“Sounds great! Can I sing my solo song?” Chiaki asked, overly excited.

“Uh, sure, that was what I was planning, anyway...” Aznu said.

“Good. I agree to this, as well”, Rei said and nodded.

“So, the others will act mostly as background dancers during the scripted part of the show. Is this okay?” Anzu was a little unsure as she looked the others.

“Fine by me, I can sing and perform later on”, Kaoru said and winked.

“Great… not that much to do…” Midori said and managed to smile a little.

“Anything you want to do”, Adonis Otogari said and nodded, and Shinobu Sengoku kept nodding with him.

“Good! I was worried you might not like it because you have lesser roles this time. Oh, and the outfits we are going to use this time will be mostly new, so you don’t have to wear the ones before”, Anzu said and glanced at Koga, who looked away bashfully.

“Oh, so I’m not the pirate king this time, am I?” Kanata sounded slightly disappointed.

“Um, no, but the outfits will be great! I made some designs and Shu Itsuki -sempai from the handicraft club agreed to execute them. I’m sure you’ll like them!” Anzu said and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Kanata! She’ll make you look great”, Chiaki said and slapped Kanata on the back.

“And… well, since I was pretty much sure you’ll agree to this, I’ve been writing the script already, but I think I’ll need your help with finishing it, Morisawa-sempai, can you help me out?” Anzu asked Chiaki.

“Of course!”

“Great! Umm, so, the next meeting will be on Friday, and I’ll try to fix the date for the show by then, so if you have any further questions…?” Anzu looked at the boys.

“Nothing comes to me, no”, Kaoru said and shrugged.

“I’ll guess we’ll be waiting for more information, then”, Tetora said and nodded.

“So, I’ll inform you if something important comes up. But, as now, we’ll meet on Friday. See you then!”

Anzu took her bag and made her leave. RYUSEITAI boys also started to take their things and leave the room, since it was reserved for UNDEAD practice. As they were chatting, Koga gritted his teeth.

“I don’t like this. I hated the last time, and I’ll definitely hate it, again!” He hissed.

“Why are you so negative about this? Last time, you looked like you were having fun”, Adonis asked and looked at Koga.

“Fun? Hah! Did you see my outfit last time, even? It was horrible! Well, I don’t have to wear that thing again, so I guess that’s a positive”, Koga sighed.

“But what’s about you getting the spotlight? More attention to the already popular vampire?” Koga haughtily asked Rei.

“Oh, has your popularity fallen lately? I am eager to get new followers. It will affect UNDEAD’s popularity too, you know”, Rei smiled at Koga.

“The fuck it has! I just don’t like being on the background, that is!” Koga snapped.

“Come on, Koga-kun, we’ll get to sing together anyway, so what’s the big deal? I like this, we can take it little easier this time. And remember, all of us had our solo parts during the last live show, but the leaders had nothing”, Kaoru reminded.

“Shit, whatever! Can we start this practice, now?” Koga said and looked at Rei, who was just smiling at him.

“Sure. Adonis-kun, please press the “play” button, will you?” Rei asked Adonis and they started to take their positions in the dance routine they were practicing.

-

Two weeks later, the two idol groups had gathered to an empty classroom. They waited for Anzu to arrive: their costumes for the live show were finished and they were to try them out. 

“Where’s she? She’s late”, Koga complained and glanced at the clock.

“Patience, puppy, patience! No need to rush things”, Rei said and patted Koga’s shoulder, but Koga just shook his hand away.

At that moment, the door opened and Anzu arrived carrying a big pile of clothing bags. Adonis and Tetora went to help him, and they saw karate club captain Kuro Kiryu follow Anzu to the classroom even bigger pile in his hands.

“Sorry for the wait, everyone! These were too much to carry, and Itsuki-senpai couldn’t come, so I had to wait for someone to come and help me! Gladly, I run into Kiryu-senpai, and he kindly helped me out”, Anzu said and put the bags she was carrying on one desk: her face was red and her hair a little ruffled.

“I guess you won’t be needing me any longer?” Kuro asked while giving his load to an excited Tetora.

“Uh, no, senpai, you’re free to leave”, Anzu said while wiping her forehead.

“But boss! You don’t want to see my outfit?” Tetora asked, disappointed, and looked at Kuro, who looked little confused.

“Uh… sorry, Tetsu, but I have something to do. I’ll guess I’ll take my leave, then…”

Kuro left and Anzu started to show off Shu’s creations.

“Right! So, as you might know already, Valkyrie has some activities as of now, so Itsuki-senpai can’t be here with us to see if these are fitting. So, you need to tell me if there is anything we need to fix, so we can fix it little later”, Anzu explained and the boys nodded in understanding.

“As for Sakuma-sempai and Morisawa-sempai, we have same outfits as before. I just want you to test these to be sure, but I’m quite sure we don’t need to do any adjustments. And for the rest…”

“As you are mostly on the background, you’ll be wearing these. They are similar, but UNDEAD’s outfits are white, and RYUSEITAI’s black, as opposed to your leader’s outfits. Okay?” Anzu looked at everyone.

“Sounds great. So, if you could…?” Chiaki said and looked from Anzu to the door.

“Ah! Of course. Sorry! I’ll come back in… fifteen minutes. Make sure you’re done by that and memorize if there was anything to fix!” Anzu said hastily, while blushing a little and left the classroom.

Midori sighed. Chiaki, on the other hand, was excited and had already thrown his shirt away. Koga sighed too and opened his bag.

True, white wasn’t Koga’s favourite colour, but Anzu and Shu Itsuki had made a pretty good job with the outfits. While Chiaki and Rei were wearing the same cheer squad leader uniforms as before, the other got which was like a glamourized gakuran. UNDEAD’s outfits consisted of white tops, short jackets with long sleeves, upright collars and silver embroidery, white pants with silver belts and grey boots. RYUSEITAI’s outfits were the same, but black, and had red embroidery and white boots. RYUSEITAI also had scarfs with their image colours on it, while UNDEAD outfits had bracelets, necklaces and rings they could choose from.

“Is the cross necklace somewhere in there? I’d like to take it, if you don’t oppose”, Adonis said and looked from Koga to Kaoru while going through a plastic bag where Anzu had gathered various accessories.

“Whatever, I don’t need it”, Koga said while attaching a collar-like necklace to himself.

“Are you sure you do not need it, doggy? I have heard that crosses usually protect you from vampires”, Rei said amusingly while adjusting his hat.

“Shut up! I know how to keep you away from me, thank you!” Koga snapped.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that”, Rei said quietly, then smiled and tilted his head.

Koga blushed and looked around, but no one seemed to have heard anything. Kaoru was choosing his accessories with Adonis, while Chiaki was inspecting RYUSEITAI members costumes.

“White really isn’t my colour”, Koga sighed.

“You are correct. It is a colour suitable for innocent people… which I can confirm you are not”, Rei said and smiled quite mockingly.

“Hah! Would say same about you, too…” Koga snorted while blushing lightly.

“Aa, what did you say?” Rei squinted.

Koga gulped. This was going in a wrong direction. Very wrong indeed…

Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

“Um, hello? You ready?” It was Anzu’s voice.

“Yeah, come on in!” Chiaki shouted after quickly looking around and making sure everyone was dressed properly.

Anzu opened the door and her eyes widened.

“Great! You all look good. So, any adjustments?”

It turned out that there was nothing to fix in UNDEAD costumes, but some minor changes were needed for RYUSEITAI outfits. Anzu marked everything down on a paper, and then gathered everyone around.

“We are trying to make these changes as quickly as possible. The live show is this weekend, remember? Remember to memorize your lines. Based on what I observed before, singing and dancing is quite top notch already. Stage is also pretty much finished so now we just need wait for the event to begin. Any questions?”

No one had questions, so Anzu told everyone to put their outfits neatly back in bags and bring them back to the sewing club’s clubroom. She then left and everyone started to change their clothes again. Koga tried not to look at Rei, but he felt a stare on his back. The vampire was planning something, he knew it.

“Right! So, who is going to take these back?” Asked Chiaki, who had changed fastest.

“Well, it looks like doggy here is pretty slow, so I guess I help him to take these back”, Rei said and glanced at Koga, whose face turned red in anger.

“Are you sure you can manage?” Adonis asked, sounding somewhat worried.

“Do not worry, Adonis-kun, I have puppy here to help me”, Rei said.

Koga was so angry he went speechless. Adonis looked unsure but shrugged and left the classroom with Midori and Shinobu. After Kanata was finally back in his school uniform and left, Rei and Koga were left alone. All the outfits were on top of the desks here and there, and UNDEAD’s accessory bag was left under a chair. Since Koga couldn’t escape the situation, he decided to let go of his anger and bowed to grab the bag.

“I have no idea how you managed to talk me to do this, but I’ll guess we need to take these back now”, Koga sighed and straightened.

Suddenly, Rei grabbed his arm. Koga dropped the bag in surprise, and then he was forcefully pushed against a desk. Accessories scattered as bag dropped to the floor and Rei kicked some of them while coming closer to Koga. Clothing bags dropped on the floor and made a rustling sound while Rei forced himself upon Koga, pressing against him and pressing his tongue up into his throat. A hot wave swoop over Koga’s body and he couldn’t help but answer the kiss.

“Sakuma… senpai”, Koga panted as Rei parted from him for a second.

But Rei didn’t say anything, he just kissed him again, as forcefully as before. The desk scratched the floor as it was moving forward by Rei’s pushing, and Koga was unable to stand still. He backed with the desk until they hit the wall. Koga opened his eyes for a second and saw the mess they had made. He was feeling helpless, but something was making him not to resist. He let Rei do his liking, and the rough handling had turned him on very quickly, which he hated to agree.

Suddenly, Rei pushed and lifted Koga so that he was now sitting on the desk, his back against the wall. For a very short moment, Rei looked straight into his eyes, which made Koga blush. Then Koga felt tugging around his hip area. Rei had opened his belt without even looking at it, and now he was pulling Koga’s pants so they would reveal his growing erection.

“Sakuma-senpai-!”

“Relax. No one will come”, Rei said and bended down.

As Rei opened his mouth, Koga saw one of his fangs flashed in the light, and then his member was already in Rei’s mouth. Koga had to cover his mouth with his hand, and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soft feeling Rei’s mouth was pleasuring him with. It felt so good that Koga had to bite his lip that he wouldn’t moan that hard, but Rei just kept sucking him faster, and then deeper, and Koga started to feel something building up in him.

“S-s-sakuma… senpai…” Koga panted.

Rei moved his tongue around. Koga took a sharp breath, and then, exploded in ecstasy. Though he was seeing stars in his eyes, he could also feel how Rei was swallowing every drop of it. Koga was breathing heavily. He looked at Rei, who looked at him. There was fire behind his eyes, and Koga knew Rei wouldn’t let him rest much longer. 

“Sakuma-sen-“

But Koga’s sentence was cut short. They heard footsteps, and then the door handle turned. Rei’s reflexes were faster, and he jumped in front of Koga, whose manhood was still lewdly present, and managed to cover him just when the door opened.

“Oh? Sakuma-senpai…? I didn’t know you were still-? Oh! What happened to those!”

It was Anzu, who was extremely surprised, but was now pointing the clothing bags which were on the floor. Behind Rei, Koga exploited Anzu’s bewilderment and tugged his member into his pants and tied his belt quickly. He jumped off the desk and made angry glances at Rei, who didn’t seem to notice.

“Well… puppy and I… were… having a fight”, Rei said and scratched his cheek. 

“Fight? For what?” Anzu sounded suspicious as he looked at Rei.

“Well… you know… how we are”, Rei said and smiled.

“Koga-san? Is that what happened?” Anzu asked Koga whose face was still red.

“Ask vampire bastard”, Koga muttered haughtily and turned away.

“Uh… oh… but, well, we really should take these back… what happened to these?” Anzu started to sound desperate while looking at all the accessories which Rei had kicked around.

“Don’t worry, we will help you. Puppy! Come”, Rei said and gestured at Koga.

While Anzu was collecting all the accessories, Rei and Koga were piling the clothing bags. As Rei was making his pile on a desk, Koga snug around him and hissed to his ear.

“No one would come! Great plan, vampire bastard!”

“Oh, come on, puppy! Let’s not start this fight again, shall we?” Rei just said and smiled mockingly.

“Please, do not fight! I beg you!” Anzu kept looking from Koga to Rei and sounded worried.

“Do not worry, we won’t. You have everything? Good. Let’s take these back, then…”

Rei took a surprisingly big pile of outfits and made his leave. Koga angrily grabbed his pile and followed Rei, huffing on the way. And Anzu just looked after them as they left, being very confused about what had just happened.

-

Weekend had arrived, and it was finally time for UNDEAD’s and RYUSEITAI’s live show. Evening had started to fall, and people were coming to Yumenosaki’s school grounds in a steady stream. As Anzu observed, most viewers were teenage girls little younger than boys in the idol groups, and most of them seemed quite excited. This time, idol unit Switch was handling merchandise from a stand which was near the live show stage. They had been given permission to advertise their own next live show while selling products, so they had taken the job rather eagerly. As a pre-show act, Wataru Hibiki was doing some magic tricks. This time, Anzu had created live show’s script together with Chiaki, but Wataru was willing to repeat his part as the narrator of the show when Anzu had asked him to.

In a locker room which was connected to school’s gym, both RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD were changing into their live show costumes. Again, Chiaki had been the fastest: he was adjusting his headband which had the RYUSEITAI logo on it and told Midori to dress up faster. Rei was tying his shoelaces while chatting with Kanata. Koga was pulling on black gloves. His white jacket was still hanging on its coat hanger. He sighed.

“Now, now, puppy! Black gloves won’t do. You are the hero of justice today, remember?”

It was Rei’s voice. Koga turned to face him. Rei was smiling at him, but the smile was too mocking for Koga’s liking. Before Koga could say anything defamatory, Rei took his hand and removed the glove slowly. Chills went down Koga’s spine as Rei’s fingers slightly touched his hand.

“If I remember correctly, there were white gloves to go with this outfit, too”, Rei said and handed said gloves to Koga.

“I could have found these myself”, Koga muttered but didn’t look at Rei.

“Of course,” Rei smiled at Koga’s red cheeks.

“Hey guys, I’d hate to say this, but could you be any faster? The show’s starting pretty soon”, Tetora said while looking the time from his phone.

“Memorized everything?” Chiaki asked Rei and grinned.

“I am quite sure it would be you who could forget something”, Rei answered playfully, building a nice tension between them just for the show.

“Too bad I’m on the background. I wonder if any girls will notice me?” Kaoru sounded somewhat worried.

“I don’t know, but please don’t lower your efforts because of that”, Adonis told him.

“Let’s see what I can do”, Kaoru sighed.

Koga put on his jacked while thinking hard. Rei was certainly toying with him, and he hadn’t forgotten their encounter-turned-embarrassing from few days before. The look that Rei had had in his eyes made Koga blush from excitement, and he knew he was up to something.

Fuck, Koga thought, better make sure I won’t fall into his traps this time.

But he really wasn’t that honest to himself. It felt like he was already knee-deep in one of Rei’s traps.

“Okay! Gather round and let’s go! The show’s about to start!” Chiaki shouted.

Koga quickly attached his collar-like necklace he liked to use and followed the others. Midori looked depressed and sighed, and Kanata was humming to himself, looking as happy as ever. Adonis had a stern look in his face. Koga thought that the outfits they were wearing were much less random and embarrassing this time, so the live show had possibilities to become a success, even.

-

“You’ll never win! Us, the heroes of justice, will hold your evil schemes down!” Rei exclaimed and made a flashy gesture with his arm.

“Ha ha ha! I will make this world mine. Members! Come closer. It’s time to show what we are made of!”

Other RYUSEITAI members, who had just been slightly moving on the background, came closer and started their background dance for Chiaki’s solo song performance. Rei reversed to the back of the stage, where other UNDEAD members were doing some basic steps. Kaoru was at least half a step late from the rest.

“Come on, flirty bastard, at least try!” Koga hissed angrily at him.

Adonis sighed and shook his head slightly. Rei just chuckled silently.

“And you, vampire bastard, better get to this!” Koga hissed at Rei, too.

“Of course, puppy, of course…”

They watched the backs of RYUSEITAI members as Chiaki was performing. There was even more zeal in his dance moves than there had been during the practices. Everyone else was doing their part neatly, as well: even ever-complaining Midori looked great while twirling and kicking to the music.

Soon, the song ended, and it was UNDEAD’s turn to take the stage.

“The evil leader Red has made his challenge! How is the hero, our bold vampire, going to answer?” Wataru announced.

Music to Rei’s solo song started to play. As Rei opened his mouth to sing, Koga became surprised: Rei was a good singer, but this evening, he was singing especially well. He was singing like every word had a critical meaning, and it was like he wanted to intoxicate the audience. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly, Rei turned to his bandmates, and the girls in the audience screamed and hoped for some fanservice. Rei touched Kaoru’s chin, which made the screaming louder, and winked at Adonis, and then, finally, looked at Koga. 

There was the same fire in his eyes, as he looked at him, and Koga almost stopped in surprise. But the moment was over as soon as it had begun, and Rei was already facing audience and offering his hand for the girls in the first row. And now Koga was the one who was almost a step late from the rest.

The song ended and Rei bowed, and the girls screamed and waved their light sticks. RYUSEITAI came forward and the two bands were now facing each other.

“The two groups have fought a magnificent battle, but which side has won?” Wataru asked the audience.

“It’s time to give up! Ha ha ha!” Chiaki laughed and audience was shouting his name.

“Never! We will never give the victory to the likes of you!” Rei exclaimed boldly and girls screamed.

“The fight will be over soon, since results are arriving as of now!”

Wataru took a paper someone had just given to him. They could hear random screams such as “RYUSEITAI!” and “Rei-sama, I love you!” while waiting for Wataru to announce the winner.

“Ladies and gentlemen! RYUSEITAI and UNDEAD! It is time to declare the victory. Is the world going to end up in bad guy’s hands, or were our heroes able to stop their plans? It was up to you, and this time, the winner is…”

“UNDEAD!”

The audience screamed and jumped, and UNDEAD jumped with them. Or at least, Koga was. He didn’t even realize he had done that until he noticed that Rei was looking at him with an amused smile in his face. Kaoru was sending winks and kisses to the audience. Rei made a fist pump with Adonis. Koga glanced at RYUSEITAI members. Chiaki’s smile was somewhat frozen, and Midori’s sigh was more depressed than ever.

“Do not worry, it won’t end here, ladies and gentlemen! After the feud between heroes and villains have been settled, they can now perform the same stage together! First, we have UNDEAD perform their hit single DARKNESS 4! Come on, everyone! Let’s give a big round of applause to everyone and welcome UNDEAD to take us to their sweet, dark trance. This is UNDEAD!”

The stage lights went off, and RYUSEITAI left to the backstage while UNDEAD members grabbed their microphones which were left on the edge of the stage. They quickly took their positions, and the lights went on again, and they saw a projection on the big screen behind them: images of them taken previously, processed and decorated with gothic elements. This was probably done by Anzu and Natsume’s and Sora’s computer science club. They didn’t have time to admire the images though, since the song begun, and they had to concentrate on their singing. Since the song was a slower one, they didn’t have much dance moves, but it was strange to stand still after the energetic victory they had just had before. Koga glanced at Rei: he looked very composed and cool and was concentrating on the song very well. Koga couldn’t help to follow his example, and the audience was waving with the song, like they were in a trance.

Soon, the song ended, and the audience was screaming their names and waving their light sticks in a frenzy. It wouldn’t be easy for RYUSEITAI to perform after them.

“Perfect! That was a song from our dark but beloved UNDEAD! Usually on the darker side, but our bright, winning heroes today! Let’s give a big round of applause to them!”

The boys waved at the audience. Kaoru winked to the girls on the first row and shook hands with some of them. Adonis wiped his sweaty forehead and caught Koga’s eye. They smiled at each other.

“And now, let’s welcome RYUSEITAI! Our usual heroes played villains today, and though it didn’t end up in their favour, they are more than happy to give you their best energies with their song SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR! So! Let’s welcome RYUSEITAI with a bang! This is RYUSEITAI!”

After Wataru’s probably overly excited commentary, the RYUSEITAI boys ran to stage and welcomed the audience, but to Koga’s ears, the response was less enthusiastic than to what it had been to them.

“Sakuma, are you alright?” Adonis asked Rei who looked somewhat exhausted.

“Thank you, Adonis-kun, but I am feeling well, thank you. Just a little tired, that’s all. I guess I gave too much during that last song”, Rei said and wiped his forehead.

“It was one of your best performances! Good job”, Kaoru said and patted Rei’s back.

“Thank you, Kaoru-kun, thank you. But what do you think, puppy?”

Rei looked straight at Koga, who blushed a little.

“Uh, it was alright, I guess”, Koga said and looked away.

“Such a lacking response. But I guess that is the best I can expect from you”, Rei said and smiled.

“Vampire bastard,” Koga hissed but less angrily than usually.

For a moment, they just stood and listened to RYUSEITAI’s performance.

“I guess he hates to lose”, Kaoru commented.

“How’s that?” Koga asked.

“Listen to his voice… Morisawa, I’m talking about. He doesn’t sound as excited as he usually does.”

“Sorry, but I don’t tend to listen that shitty music they make”, Koga said and snorted.

The song ended and the audience cheered. Shortly after, RYUSEITAI members came to the backstage.

“Not your best performance, if I can be blunt”, Tetora said to Chiaki, who didn’t say anything.

“Well, you cannot always be on your best shape”, Rei told Chiaki and patted his back.

“Too bad we lost! But we won’t next time”, Tetora said and pointed at Rei.

“Excited, are you? Great! I am looking forward to the next challenge”, Rei told Tetora.

Talking about next challenges seemed to make Chiaki energetic again, and he jumped to grab Midori’s shoulders.

“Ow…! Senpai, please, stop that…!”

“Ha ha ha! It was a great show. Too bad we didn’t win, indeed! Takamine! You were great. One of your best performances!” Chiaki said and brushed Midori’s hair.

“Stop that…!” Midori protested.

“Come on, everybody! Let’s change. Then we can have an afterparty somewhere!” Chiaki told and gestured everyone to follow him.

Koga sighed: he didn’t really like Chiaki’s overly excited demeanour. Either way, he followed the others to the dressing room. Most of the audience seemed to still be on the venue: there was a bustling crowd of people in the merchandise stall fighting over UNDEAD’s single CDs.

In the dressing room, the atmosphere was much more relaxed than it had been before since the live show was finally over. Though, because they were able to create a competitive mood between them before the show, the performance had been great. 

“…and I guess girls liked this outfit better than the one I had before”, Kaoru explained to Adonis while taking off his boots.

“Yeah, I’m glad we didn’t need to wear those stupid outfits this time”, Koga sighed and removed his necklace.

“That is too bad. I really liked your previous outfit, puppy!” Rei mocked Koga.

“Shut up, vampire bastard!”

“Rude as always. Are you coming to the afterparty, Kaoru-kun, Adonis-kun?” Rei asked.

“Sorry, can’t. I have a date”, Kaoru said and winked at Koga of all people.

“Yes, Kanata-senpai already invited me”, Adonis nodded.

“Great! So at least some of you are coming. We are having the party at Marine Life Club’s clubroom! Kanata nicely offered it to us to use, as previously”, Chiaki said.

“Do we have any refreshments?” Tetora asked while changing his shirt.

“I guess we can arrange something!” Chiaki told him.

“Uh… leader-dono? I need to go home”, Shinobu told Chiaki quietly.

“Understood! But you are coming, Takamine, right?” Chiaki grabbed Midori’s shoulder.

“Let me go… I want to go home…” Midori complained.

“I know you don’t have anything after this so come with us!” Chiaki grinned at him.

This time, Kaoru had changed fastest. He waved his goodbyes and left.

“What are we to do to these outfits?” Rei asked Chiaki.

“Relax! Anzu told me that we should leave the bags in here. Someone will come and pick them up tomorrow”, Chiaki said.

“Speaking of the devil… where is she?” Tetora said and looked around like Anzu would randomly appear from somewhere.

“She told me se had to go home early. But that’s alright! We can have party between us. Are you ready? Come on, let’s go!”

Chiaki grabbed Midori’s shoulders and begun to push him forward. Adonis followed them with Shinobu. Koga had also changed and made his leave. He didn’t feel like attending to the party, so he decided to head home.

Until his plans were put to halt by Rei.

“Puppy! Are you leaving already?”

Koga turned around. Rei was standing behind him, arms crossed, smiling at him.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Koga snorted.

“I guess I do. We have a party to attend, remember?” Rei reminded and came closer.

“But I don’t want to”, Koga said and took a step back.

“Whether you want it or not, it will not make any difference.”

Koga opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Rei reached out his hand and pulled Koga’s arm. He started to drag him back to the locker rooms.

“Hey, wait! Stop! What are you doing?” Koga protested, but followed anyway.

Rei didn’t say anything. They arrived at the locker rooms: someone had left the door open. Rei pushed Koga in and closed the door behind him.

Koga turned to face Rei, but he could barely see him since the lights were off. Suddenly, his other senses kicked in: Rei grabbed his head and kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate, and Koga couldn’t help but answer it. It was like an invitation to Rei, who kissed him harder. Their tongues touched each other, and Koga made a muffled sound.

“Why so uneasy?” Rei asked between the kisses.

“I – nnh! – don’t know – haah – what you are talking about…”

Koga was out of his breath. He felt dizzy, even – the kisses made him feel so good.

“You have not been your feisty self today”, Rei said and kissed Koga’s neck.

“Could it be…? That you have waited for this, even”, Rei whispered and licked Koga’s collar bone.

“Haah… no… vampire bastard…” was all Koga could say.

“If I remember correctly, we were interrupted last time. But this time…”

Rei touched Koga’s crotch: Koga was already hard. The touch made Koga jolt a little.

“Yes… I know… but there is something you need to do first…”

Rei pushed Koga’s shoulders and he knew what to do. He kneeled, and then he heard a rustling sound. Something hard and smooth touched his face. Koga opened his mouth to take it in.  
“Good…. very good…” Rei’s breathing started to grow heavy as Koga worked with his mouth.

Strangely, even though he was playing the giving part, it only made him harder. Koga’s pants started to feel uncomfortably tight, and he got a flashback of the tight outfit he had wore during their previous live show. That time, too, things had turned out interesting, and this time was surely the same.

Rei gasped, as Koga used his tongue more, and he grabbed Koga’s head. Koga coughed a little as Rei’s member thrusted further, but he kept his speed up. It wouldn’t take for long for Rei to finish.  
Koga was right: one quick suck later Rei had exploded into his mouth, and Koga swallowed the load quickly. It tasted salty, but he didn’t care. He wiped his mouth and looked at Rei. His eyes were accustomed to the dark room, and he saw his face above him.

“Good job… now… come here…”

Koga stood up, and Rei grabbed his arms. He directed Koga to turn around and hugged him from behind.

“Hey! Wait-!”

But Rei didn’t wait. Quickly, Koga felt his belt buckle opening, and then the zipper, and then, Rei’s hand was in his pants. With his other arm, Rei was holding Koga tightly against him.  
“Oh, you are already this hard. Must have been painful to wait”, Rei said.

“Stop that! I don’t – haah!”

As Rei’s slender fingers took a tight grip from Koga’s manhood, he felt like he could explode right there. But he managed to endure more: Rei started slowly stroking it, and it felt painfully good.

“How does it feel like? Is it good?” Rei’s smothered voice whispered into Koga’s ear.

“I… don’t… yeah…”

“What do you want? Tell me, puppy”, Rei whispered and kissed Koga’s neck: it was enough to send chills down his spine.

“I… haah… don’t… aah…” Koga was barely able to make a sensible sentence.

“What it is? You do not want it? I can stop, you know.”

Rei was teasing him, and Koga knew it so well. He closed his eyes. Rei wasn’t going to let him go easily this time.

“Sakuma… senpai. Please… faster…”

“Faster? Anything else?”

“Harder… senpai…. please.”

It was enough for Rei. He startedstroking faster and harder, and Koga had to bite his teeth in order not to scream in pleasure. Even though he hated to admit it, this was something he had looked forward to.

“How are you feeling now? Good?” Rei asked.

“Aah… yeah… great…” Koga panted.

He was so close, and he didn’t need much for going over the edge. The last push was given him by Rei, who gently bit his ear while making a strong stroke. Coming like that was a surprise, and Koga almost shouted something in pleasure. He managed to keep his voice down, and what came out of his mouth were a small series of whimpers and sighs. Rei held him tightly, so his knees wouldn’t betray him. After a while, Koga’s breathing became steadier and Rei let him go.

“You were quite obedient today”, Rei remarked as Koga was still recovering.

“Like the hell I was”, Koga snorted and blushed.

“But you were so cute, puppy! I could barely keep my fangs away from your pretty neck”, Rei said jokingly and brushed Koga’s hair.

“Don’t you dare to do that!” Koga shouted and pushed Rei’s hand away.

“Calm down, I will not. Well, then… should we attend the party, then?” Rei asked.

“Like I’d care some stupid party”, Koga said haughtily while tying his belt.

“Aloof as ever. That is so like you. Well, I am feeling rather sociable so I guess I will attend”, Rei said.

“Whatever! I’m going home.”

Koga took his bag which had dropped to the floor and left. But when he took the door handle, he felt Rei grab his other shoulder.

“No goodbyes? That is rather rude, puppy.”

“Let me go-!”

But before Koga could resist, Rei touched his face and gave him a kiss. This wasn’t rough and lustful like the ones before: this was softer and sweeter, and it made Koga blush.

“That’s better. I see you on Monday”, Rei smiled at Koga.

Koga didn’t know what to think, but nevertheless he opened the door and left the locker room.

As he was leaving school, Koga saw Chiaki on the courtyard, looking for something. He tried to pass him without being noticed but failed to do so.

“Oogami! There you are! You’re not going to come to the wrap-up party, aren’t you?” Chiaki asked as he approached Koga.

“Uh… no. I’m going home”, Koga said.

“That’s too bad! You see, I was looking for you and Sakuma, as you are the ones missing. Have you seen him anywhere?” Chiaki kept looking around.

“Um… yeah… he’s coming soon”, Koga said and couldn’t look Chiaki in the eyes.

“That’s great! By the way, Oogami… there’s stain on your pants”, Chiaki said and pointed Koga’s left thigh.

Koga looked down. Then he blushed furiously.

“Um… that must be… sports drink or something”, Koga stuttered.

“Don’t you worry! I have napkin with me. It’s disposable, so don’t worry about returning it”, Chiaki said and took a napkin out of his pocket.

“Erm… thanks, I guess…” Koga said and tried to wipe the stain.

“Well, I need to go back. Good night!” Chiaki waved at Koga and went back to school.

“Night”, Koga replied quietly.

As he tried to wipe the stain – which definitely wasn’t from sports drink – there was only one thought going through his overheated mind.

That vampire bastard!


End file.
